


Early Mornings

by caughtdaydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Multi, Polyamory, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtdaydreaming/pseuds/caughtdaydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings had become one of Angelina’s favorite times of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Early mornings had become one of Angelina’s favorite times of the day. At Hogwarts she had hated getting up early, being rudely awoken by alarms Wood set to make sure she and Alicia got to practice on time. But now watching Fred hum quietly while he cooked breakfast and listening to George stumble around their bedroom cursing as he ran into things, she felt at peace. She stepped into the kitchen to wrap her arms around Fred.

“Foods almost ready,” he said in low voice. Angelina just pressed her face against his back and tightened her arms. She could feel his laughter as George finally blundered out of the bedroom with one final curse. “Angelina love, why don’t you go distract him while I finish cooking,” came the suggestion as George glared at his brother.

She heaved a sigh at having to move. Then moved towards the stool nearest George and perched on top of it. As soon as she had arranged herself so that she was leaning against the counter he stepped into her open arms. He pressed his body against hers firmly, his head nestled against her neck. His breath coming out in soft bursts as he grumbled indistinctly. Angelina brought her left hand up to his head. The light shined across the flat as she started carding it through his hair.

“Your hair is getting a bit long,” Angelina murmured.

George lightly bit at her shoulder and said indignantly “Oi, I get enough of that from mum thank you very much.” She chuckled and tugged at his hair, pulling his head away from her shoulder. She pressed their lips together lightly. He responded languidly and made no attempt to control the pace of the kiss. Their mouths moved together, slowly deepening the kiss. Angelina’s hand moved to cup his cheek. She can hear Fred turn off the stove and set plates down on the counter before walking over. He leans against George pressing them all together.

“Mmmm, as lovely a sight as this is,” he speaks with a lecherous grin decorating his face, “I think I deserve some thanks for getting up _so_ early to make this beautiful breakfast for my gorgeous partners.” Angelina and George ignore him, continuing their kiss for a few more seconds before pulling apart slightly. She looks at George’s tired face and says. “Give him a quick snog then go eat, I’ll keep him distracted.”

“Oi!”

George lets out a low laugh and mutters a heartfelt, “You’re a saint,” before turning around towards Fred. He pulls him into a quick and heated kiss before making a beeline to the first plate of food. Fred pouts at George as Angelina starts pulling him closer. She turns his face toward her with the tip of her finger and says, “Do you want a distraction or not?”


End file.
